


Anniversary Celebration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: There are times work can wait.





	Anniversary Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Four prompt(s) used: Your love hurts, stings and is addicting. Is it poison?  
> Word Prompts: Spring, Night, Hufflepuff  
> Pairing: Charlie/Viktor  
> Kink: Lightning round (fast sex)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Anniversary Celebration

~

After casting a preservation charm on dinner, Charlie checked the Floo once again, but there was no sign of Viktor, and, fretting, he started pacing back and forth. 

Spring _was_ the busiest season for the team, and, as assistant manager, Viktor’s hours could be long, but this was ridiculous. 

Checking the time again, Charlie huffed. In a few more minutes, night would fall. Normally he wouldn’t care, but it was their sodding anniversary. They deserved a night to themselves. 

Mind made up, Charlie Summoned his cloak and, tossing some powder into the fireplace, he called out the Floo coordinates for Viktor’s office. 

The moment Charlie stepped through, Viktor looked up. “Charlie?” 

“You’re late,” Charlie said, walking towards his desk. “I was worried.” 

Viktor smiled ruefully. “Sorry. The manager decided vee need to include ten more cities in our upcoming tour, so I have to—”

“I don’t care,” Charlie snapped. “It’s our anniversary, and I planned a romantic dinner.” 

“You did?” Viktor sighed. “I am so sorry, but I must finish—”

“Nope.” Walking up behind Viktor’s chair, Charlie pulled it out from the desk and spun it around, leaning over until their faces were mere inches apart. “We’re going to celebrate our anniversary, by Godric, then you can go back to work if you want.” 

Viktor frowned. “Vhat are you doing?” 

Charlie smiled. “You, of course,” he purred, before dropping to his knees and pushing Viktor’s thighs apart. 

Viktor sucked in a breath. “Charlie, vee cannot! My secretary, she is right outside—!”

“That’s the Hufflepuff, right?” Grinning, Charlie deftly undid Viktor’s flies. “Unless you want to embarrass her, you should be quiet, then.” 

“But I must vork—”

“I’ll be quick,” Charlie promised, and, wrapping a hand around the base of Viktor’s cock, he leaned in, licking the tip. 

“Oh fuck,” Viktor gasped as Charlie sucked him into his mouth. A string of Bulgarian expletives followed, which made Charlie smile around his mouthful. 

Closing his eyes, Charlie began moving his mouth up and down, fluttering his tongue under Viktor’s dick as he did, teasing him. He felt it the moment Viktor lost control. 

Growling, Viktor started to fuck Charlie’s face, shoving his cock into his mouth, his breath hitching as he got close. 

Risking a look at Viktor’s face, Charlie moaned when he saw his lover’s abandoned expression, and that was it. As that hum vibrated up Viktor’s cock, Viktor cried out, spilling inside Charlie’s mouth. 

As Charlie struggled to swallow it all, the intercom on Viktor’s desk buzzed. “Did you need me, Mr Krum?”

Viktor, still shuddering, grunted. “I’m, uh, fine, Beth—”

“Are you sure? I can come in.” 

“NO!” Viktor gasped, trembling as he came down from his orgasm. “Stay there. I’m…fine.” 

“Okay.” 

The intercom went silent, and Charlie pulled off, sitting back on his haunches. “Happy anniversary,” he said, slightly hoarse. 

Not replying, Viktor simply reached for him, pulling him into his lap. “You are going to be zee death of me,” he whispered. “Your love, it is addicting. Is it poison?” 

“If it is, we’re poisoning each other,” Charlie murmured back, kissing him. 

Viktor moaned, deepening the kiss, and when they drew apart, he was gasping. “You are right. Vork can vait.” Raising his voice, he called out, “Beth, I am going home. It is my anniversary. I vill see you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight, Mr Krum!” 

Grinning, Charlie stood, drawing Viktor to his feet. “Good decision. Now, let’s go home so we can celebrate properly.” 

“Yes,” agreed Viktor, dragging Charlie toward the Floo. “Let us.” 

~


End file.
